guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kilcannon
Break the silence! I randomly decide to be your first Talk Page entry! -insert gasps- — Ness 22:57, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Oh no! My precious silence! My precious beautiful silence! Shattered... forever... -sob- -- 15:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::I win. Woo! — Ness 15:47, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::It seems you haven't won yet Mr. Mean Silence Breaker! There has not been a peep in a long while. Bwahahahahah... ha... NO! What have I done!? -- 21:04, 18 January 2007 (CST) Well then *PEEP* -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 00:12, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Wikicode FTW! We need to make a user page layout so we can have better user pages. Therefore, stop being teh lazy and learn Wiki/HTML. Do it, I say! — 'Ness' 17:42, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I deny you! You can't make me! I refuse! -runs away sobbing- Kilcannon 21:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Stop denying and just do it. I'm not asking you. I demand it! — 'Ness' 21:30, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::: I defy your demands! You'll never make me learn! Never!! Kilcannon 21:31, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Unique replication Hey, thanks for adding all that information to the unique pages, but the text you're adding is kinda.... well, big. I've been condensing your information into less space, so, would it be possible for you to do the same? --JonTheMon 16:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought it was a bit large too, but I was just following the style guide. I'll use your condensed version from here on out. Kilcannon 16:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::2 things: First, you don't '''have' to use my style, I just think it looks better. Tweak it as you like. Second, don't forget that for talk pages you can use : to indent your paragraph. --JonTheMon 16:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Then I say it's time to update the style guide, your "condensed" form is much better. —Dr Ishmael 16:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'm a little too lazy to condense it myself, and yours does look nicer. Kilcannon 16:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::One thing I wasn't too sure about yet was differentiating between collector and weaponsmith weapons. --JonTheMon 16:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)